The Core of Angels
by KyimBlack93
Summary: "Growing up, I always believed in things that other people didn't. Such things as ghosts, ghouls, vampires, UFOs; things only believed but not seen. I believed if you never seen it, it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. People would always try to justify that there was no afterlife, no ghosts, no nothing. Just empty space." Something happens to Saige Adams, she may not want to end...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Growing up, I always believed in things that other people didnt. Such things as ghosts, ghouls, vampires, UFOs; things only believed but not seen. I believed if you never seen it, it doesnt mean it doesnt exsist. People would always try to justify that there was no afterlife, no ghosts, no nothing. Just empty space. I would just nod and smile and say, 'How do you know? Have you been there?'. It shut them up of course.

My family never believed in these things. They had no reason too. They never told me I couldnt believe though. My boyfriend did and when he said that, it hurt. He kept saying things like,'Why believe in something that cant be proved?' or 'Believe in something that actually excists, like that 'Oscars Law' thats about Puppy Mills.'

I nearly stopped believing altogether, if it hadnt been for the series of events that happened just three months after I moved into my new house.

Thats where my story really begins.


	2. Sudden Stop

Sudden Stop

It was just a normal day. Blue sky. Barely a whisp of a cloud in sight. Although I was inside, I appreciated the warm air and cool breeze. I was waiting on a call to go into work, so I was stuck inside, in my with nothing to do but housework. So I fed my two cats, Allie and Pippin, and said goodmorning to my great, stupid Labrador, Ziggy. My boyfriend, Jack, had gone to work early, and I knew if I didnt get everything done by the time he got home, I'd be in trouble.

I started on the lounge room and slowly made my through the house. It was an old, commision house, so it creeked and moaned alot. Jack said that was the stilts under the house that were going rotten, so thats why it made noises and a few doors didnt line up with the latches.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that I'd forgotten to do the dishes the night before. I didnt mind doing the dishes, but soapy water always made me itch. Sighing, I decided to wipe down the benches and kitchen table first. Luckily, it took less than five minutes and I could start on the dishes. I filled the sink up and started washing the plates, bowls, cups, cookware and, finally, the cutlery.

Its strange how you never hear anything when something's about to happen. When I'm in bed trying to sleep, I keep hearing frightening noises that keep me awake, and in the morning, it turns out to be nothing; but when somethings _really _about to happen, you never seem to sense it.

Just as I finished all the dishes and went to pull the very sharp knife out of the sink and put it on the drainer, I felt hands go around me and cover my mouth. Using my instincts, I held the knife handle tight. It happened so fast, I almost didnt get a grip. Scared what this guy would do to me, I stood extremely still.

He slowly released his grip on my mouth enough for me to breathe. Before I could say anything, however, he spun me around to face him. I still had the knife in my vice, so I held it to his chest as steadily as I could. The steadiness didnt last though. As soon as I looked at him, I dropped it. My mouth hung open like a Guppy as I took in as much detail as I could take at that point.

He was male, as I figured, and tall. His hair was as dark as any colour I'd have ever seen. It seemed that he had every dark colour in his hair and its tinge, a bright dullness that cried 'powerful'. His eyes, a dark, clear blue, were twice as bright, fierce and meaningful. His dark coloured chest and arms were chiseled so much so, anyone would turn their heads and blush.

But his face and body was not where I was looking. Behind his tall, dark, handsome features was something I never imagined in my wildest dreams. Coming out from his shoulder blades were two, huge, soft, feathery wings. The colour was so soft, so pastel like, its hard to decsribe. I knew it was some kind of blue, but so pale and bright at the same time.

Before I had a chance to blink, his wings started turning a yellowy red, and before I knew it, his pale blue feathers burst into tiny flames. All I could do was lift my hand I dropped my knife with, and point. He was so close to me, I felt his breathe move strands of my hair.

He nodded and dropped to the floor.


	3. Introductions

Introductions

I stood and stared at him for a moment; all kinds of things were running through my head. I shook my head and croutched down beside him. I closed my eyes so I could think clearly. _There was an Angel in my house!_ I snapped my eyes open and looked at him again. You know how in books, Angels are described as beautiful beyond belief? Its true. Even while this guy was unconcious, he seemed aware of everything, somehow. I kept shaking my head until it made sense. _There is an __**ANGEL**__ in my house!_ I closed my eyes and imagined him without wings. I took in every detail I remembered and finally came to the conclusion he was hurt. (It took awhile alright, I was stunned).

I decided I had to find a way to drag him into my bedroom and onto my bed. I thought for a moment and sighed. I'd have to drag him. I opened my eyes and again was stunned by his image. I took a deep breath, grabbed his shoulders and heaved. He was, surprisingly, lighter than I thought. Still heavy, just not as heavy as you'd expect an Angel to be. I dragged him into the bedroom and onto the bed. I was exhausted, but I had other stuff to do. Like explain to my boyfriend why there was an Angel in our bed.

I gently spread his wings so they wouldnt hit anything or become caught. I was surprised by how light they were and even more surprised that they were warm, like body warmth. They were singed pretty badly, so I went to get a bucket of cold water and a cloth.

I gently but quickly pat his wings with the damp cloth and hurried to get dressed for work, as I got the call when I went to get the water.

I got to the front door and hesitated. I looked back just for a second and left, taking my front door keys with me.


	4. Loved Ones Lost

**Loved Ones Lost**

When I returned home after work, my mouth dropped open and excuses were running through my head. Jack was sitting out the front with a furious look on his face. I'd completely forgotten about the Angel and thought he was mad because I took the keys with me.

"Im sorry I took the keys with me but I didnt know where to put them."

He looked up at me and the look he gave was something out of a horror movie. I felt my face drain of colour.

"What is it?"

He stood and came towards me. I stepped back, thinking the worst. He pointed his finger at me and just shook his head.

"I have no idea what to say to you." he voice shook with anger.

"What are you talking about?" I was genuinely confused.

Thats when it hit me. Well, something did, because the next time I blinked, I was on the ground in the dirt and my chest felt as though it was permanently bent inwards.

I looked up, as Jack stood over me.

"Who is that guy on _**OUR **_bed?"

I just blinked and said in a quiet voice,'I dont know."

He stomped to his car, got in, started it and backed out of the driveway. I blinked a couple more times to clear my head and realised what was happening. I got up and went to him at the end of the driveway.

"You know what? I knew this was going to happen one day,'I said, pointing to my chest,'but I didnt listen to my instincts. But you know what else? Im glad it finally happened, as now I know what you capable of." I spun of my heel and went in the front door, purposely not looking back. I heard his car take off and I slid down the door, clutching my chest. It really hurt. I didnt cry or try to call him. He made his choice. And he didnt have a second chance.

I slowly got up and went into the bedroom. The Angel was still there, where I'd left him. I sighed, even though it hurt, got undressed and climbed, slowly, in beside him. I laid down and turned to look at his wing that I was half laying on. It seemed to be healing. It was alot better than when I left for work, and alot warmer. Actually, the warmth was making me sleepy. I turned on my side facing him and closed me eyes. Just as I was about to doze off, I felt something curl itself around me. It was soft, warm and felt strong, but gentle. I was too tired to open my eyes, so I just buried down in the mysterious warmth and fell asleep.


	5. A New Friend

A New Friend

A few hours later, I woke up in searing pain. I tried to get up, but every attempt just caused more pain.

"What are you doing?" I jumped and turned to see that the Angel had been watching me the whole time. I winced at the pain.

"What does it look like? Im _trying _to get up."

"What happened to your chest?" he quizzed, ignoring me. I looked down to see a massive, fist sized bruise to be the cause of my pain. I groaned and fell back onto the pillow.

"Thats what I get for being so naive and trusting,'I muttered,'that sure wont happen again. I guarantee it."

"Someone hit you?" he asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I thought Angels were supposed to know everything." I blinked, realising what I said and sat up again.

"Speaking of. Why are you...ah...here? I mean, in _my _house."

"I cant tell you. I need to stay here until Im fully healed, if thats ok with you."

I blinked again. "Of course it is,'I said in a sarcastic tone,'your injured. Im not going to kick you out while your hurt,'I rolled my eyes,'even Angel boys are idiots." I heard a melody sound; something like bells tinkling. I looked at him and realised it was his laughter. I smiled, and then laughed. It was contagious. When we'd calmed down, he looked at me. "Why arent you scared or something?"

I thought for a moment. "I got over the fact that your an Angel when you were passed out." I replied,'What's your name?"

He smiled. The sight was hypnotising. "My name is Darious. and before you ask, no, Im not an Archangel. Just a regular, average, run of the mill, Angel."

"There are 'average' Angels?" I asked, making the sarcastic hand gestures. Darious laughed again. "I guess not in your mind."

I raised my eye-brows at him. "Exactly."

Suddenly, Ziggy started barking. Not just his normal bark, but his 'get away from here' bark.

That wouldnt have bothered me normally, but as I slowly got up and went to my bedroom door, Allie and Pippin were hissing and backing up to it. I looked at Darious. I dont know how, instict I guess, but I knew whatever it was, was coming for him.

"What do we do?"

He stood up and folded his wings behind his back. They had healed almost completely, in my eyes.

"He's come for me."

"Who?" Curious, I quickly walked out to the backyard, and looked up. (I figured "he" would have to be another Angel). Suddenly, panic seized me. I looked at Darious, who had followed me out.

"What about my animals? Obviously none of us are safe here. Where can they go?"

Staring up at the sky, clearly watching something I couldnt see, Darious pointed to the gate. I hesitated, knowing what he meant. I couldnt leave to roam around! But I knew they couldnt stay here either. None of us could. I'd seen way too many movies to know that none of us were safe. We were witnesses.

Darious suddenly looked at me, the seriousness in his eyes was penetrating and scary,'Now. They will know where to go."

Although I was still worried, I opened the back door for my cats. They came out and all three animals sat directly in front of Darious, as though listening to him. After a moment they headed over to the gate. I quickly ran over and hugged them all and hesitatingly opened the gate. Ziggy, Pippin and Allie all looked at me for a second and then took as fast as they could.

"Where are they going?" I asked, trying not to cry.

"Somewhere safe. And so are we." He grabbed hold of me and took off. And I mean that literally.

I couldnt breathe, we were going so fast...


	6. The Meeting

The Meeting

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was waking up in alcove filled with leaves, moss and feathers. It was very soft. I sat up and looked around. I realised I was in a cave. Stone walls, wet ceiling and floors.

I swung my legs over the side and stood up slowly. I walked slowly out of the small bedroom type nook, and set my upon the biggest cave Id ever seen or even heard of.

The ceiling was so high, I could barely see it. All I saw was a tiny light, about the size of a pin-head, stretching far above my head. As I looked down, I thought I might fall. I clutched onto the wall and sat down, worried I might pass out. Far below, past all the boulders, rocks and stalagmites, moss and water, I swear I saw a garden so vast, it took up the whole cavern. It had various amounts of colours, from green to blue, yellow and purple, red, orange, etc. The garden held trees and bushes, I swear I even saw a Wattle Tree or two.

Breathing deeply, I got on my hands and knees and slowly crawled to the edge. I glanced down and all at once, the vastness, colour, beauty and awe hit me. I nearly fell back, but I made myself stay.

Once I decided to keep looking, I couldn't stop staring. All the space between the ceiling and the garden, flying around, were hundreds of Angels!

"I see you're enjoying the view." Darious smirked.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, as a whirled around and faced him. He finally had put on a shirt, though if I was being honest, he didnt really need one. The shirt was white and business-like. Not one of those see-through things. He had also put on black pants and overall, looked like he was going for an interview.

I shook my head and watched him as he leaned on the rock wall behind him and continued to smirk at me. "Arrogance doesnt become you." I said, crossing my arms.

"And,' he said, standing up to his full height,'sarcasm isnt YOUR most attractive suit either."

"I didn't know I had an attractive suit. Speaking of suit, whats the deal? You dressing for an interview or something?"

"Or something,' he smiled.

I paled,'Oh God, what?"

He grinned and tossed me some clothes. "Not quite, but close."

Confused, I went back into the alcove I woke up in, and got changed. He'd brought me a nice, flowy, white shirt and a pair of jeans. Obviously he thought me sneakers were suitable to meet whoever we were supposed to meet. As I put on the shirt, I realized it felt way too big. Then, as I put my arms through the short sleeves, I found that there were two gaping holes in the back.

"Sorry, its the only one I could find that would fit you. The holes are for the wings." I turned and Darious was standing there, staring at me, admiring his choice of outfit.

"I kind of figured that out myself." I looked him and then, pitifully, at myself. "Don't you have a jacket or something?"

"Only with holes."

"Damn."

"Come on. Lets go." he said laughing.


End file.
